Blinded By Rainbows
by Kourin
Summary: A bunch of people reflect on innocence and how theirs was ruined. yeah. that about sums it up. Very sad and depressing. Though I wasn't depressed when I wrote it...I was hyper though. ^-^


A/N: I always revise my songfics once

A/N: I always revise my songfics once. So here's my revision. To Rosethorn: yeah, I'm weird, lots of people don't get me. But just pretend I WAS depressed when I wrote this (which I wasn't, I just liked the song-it was on "the replacements") and you might like it better. Plus, I hardly made any of this up, it's all in the books, so technically, TP is the "morbid" one...but then I also thought that technically we are committing cannibalism by eating wheat...they ARE at least .0000001 percent related to us!Thanks for reviewing anyways. To "Sir" Kayt: to find the remainder of the song, go to any search engine , I suggest google, and type, "Blinded by Rainbows", and you'll get the rest of the lyrics. ^-^ Now I'll let you all enjoy this depressing little song while I go consume some sugar...^.~

Blinded By Rainbows

Onua watched as new candidates started pouring into Corus. All wanted adventure. All wanted pride. All wanted to be part of the Queens' riders. 

Smiling wistfully, the head horse mistress thought back to when she was still innocent

. 

_Did you ever feel the pain_

_That he felt upon the cross_

_Did you ever feel the knife_

_Tearing flesh that's oh so soft_

She had laughed, flirted, and fell in love. But he hadn't fallen in love with her, always ignoring her, hanging out at the brothel, at the bar.

He came home drunk one day, beat her half to death, carted her onto a deserted road, to escape the law.

She felt a bit depressed, watching the candidates laughing, and kidding with each other. What she would give to be like that again.

But she wouldn't steal their happiness. They would need it soon. Someday. 

When their hopes and dreams were shattered.

When they needed someone to help relieve their pain.

_Did you ever touch the night_

_Did you ever count the cost_

_Do you hide away the fear_

_Put down paradise as lost_

Numair watched as his new students walked into the classroom. They were all so naïve, so young and happy. 

The brown haired one, called Neal, was in a heated debate with Prosper. From the scared look on his face, Prosper seemed to be losing. Numair felt sorry for him.

But at least the kid didn't go through what he had.

_ _

Yeah you're blinded by rainbows

_Watching the wind blow_

_Blinded by rainbows _

So happy, all of them. Numair thought, greeting the prince. None of them had experienced the pain of feeling helpless.

They spent their days now, singing songs, and joking with their friends. The only pain they would feel for a while would be the crack of a staff against their knuckles in training practice. 

The only forlorn feeling they would feel now would be that of which not doing homework brought on.

Happiness, innocence, Numair wished for all of that again. 

_Do you dream at night_

_Do you sleep at night_

_I doubt it_

He wished for the days when he was still young. Sure. He was a bit awkward, and always lusted after pretty girls he couldn't get. But he still had never ending happiness, and hope.

Then he was tortured by his best friend. Numair shivered, remembering those cold, dark dungeons. Never had he felt so lost and depressed. 

He had escaped though, and had slipped into Tortall, hoping to find safety there. But he had to make a meager living on the streets...juggling. His real power hidden.

Hidden from the one he used to call friend

But he would let the kids have fun. They would need it when they were faced with such pain. Hopefully, though, they wouldn't have to.

_Did you ever feel the blast_

_As the semtex bomb goes off_

_Do you ever hear the screams_

_As the limbs are all torn off_

Thayet grinned as she watched Alanna's twins play with Jasson and Kalasin. 

The twins were eight. Jasson was younger.They were old enough to ride a horse, but still young enough to know the magic in a single raindrop. Or feel delight when a kitten pounces on your bootlace. Kally was older, but still with all her innocence intact.

Thayet was grateful that they were far away from that age when they too, may experience what she had. 

_Did you ever kiss the child_

_Who just saw his father shot_

_Do you ever shed a tear_

_As the war drags on and on_

Thayet had spent so many of her years with the knowledge that her father was evil: a racist, chauvinistic pig. One who had killed so many K'Miri, slaughtered so many poor, helpless people.

One who had caused her mother to jump off the ramparts of a tower when Thayet had still been young.And had killed Buri's mother and brother too.

_Do you ever touch the night_

_Or is it just another job_

_Do you feel the final hours_

_Put down paradise as lost _

Jasson came over to his mother, hands held tightly behind his back. Then, with all the openness of six year old, pressed a bouquet of half limp dandelions into Thayets' hand.

She couldn't help herself, as tears rolled silently down her face.

"Wha's 'rong mum?" Jasson asked, face scrunched up and ready to cry. Obviously, if his mum cried, then he should also. Right?

"Nothing." Thayet said, smiling. "Go play. And, thanks."

"Run along. 'cause it's nothing."

_Yeah you're blinded by rainbows_

_And faces in windows_

_Blinded by rainbows_

The short figure pushed coppery hair out of her face. She was still mad at her king for banning her from that girl, Keladry. But it didn't stop her from watching inconspicuously.

Kel had made friends, good ones too. She would need them when she became a knight. Alanna was sure she could make it. A tall, red haired boy said something, making Kel and her companions laugh loudly, as they walked into the dining hall. So much like Alanna and her friends had laughed once, not so long ago. 

The Lady Knight closed her violet eyes and brought herself back to those days, when she was a page, and squire. They were happy and fun.

_Do you dream at night_

_Do you sleep at night_

_I doubt it_

Life was a fun, the only way you could live was by being happy. They had been innocent, still. Spending happy hours together, struggling to get work done. They had been naïve

And reality had struck them down like lightning does a tree.

Roger had come, and then the Immortals War. They had seen women begging for mercy. Men crying, babies slaughtered. All for more land, land that had gone drunk with all the blood flowing in it. 

The blood of young knights and squires, who had been blinded by rainbows.

_Do you ever fear the night_

_Could it be the war is lost_

_Do you fear the final hour_

_Do you kneel before the cross _

_ _

Alanna was caught out of her reverie by Keladry. 

"Are you alright sir?" The girl asked, not recognizing the knight.

"Yes, Yes." She said. "I'm fine."

"Oh." Kel turned to leave. Neal was yelling for her. The strange man caught her arm, and she turned.

"Be happy and innocent and live while you still can." He said. Then turned and walked away.

Leaving a wondering Kel in the hallway.

_You're blinded by rainbows_

_And watching the wind blow_

_Blinded by rainbows _

A/N NO! I am not morbid or depressing in real life! I just liked the song! I thought it was a really nice song! I'm really not satanic of sadistic...shut up iggly wiggly. So, just pretend I didn't write it, okay? Cause I'm really a cheerful person! I just really liked the song...::keeps muttering as she is carried away by weird people in white dresses:: ohhh! Bouncy white walls! Bounce bounce bounce!!! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!!!...o.O


End file.
